Witches From the Sparda Universe
by Briankrause
Summary: The Warrens from the Sparda Universe are known to be one of the powerful witches among the creatures of Sparda, but when a spell goes awry and turns one of the council Member into a frog, they know they have landed themselves in trouble. As a Punishment,
1. Welcome to Mortal Realm!

**Witches From the Sparda Universe  
**_  
**Full Summary:** The Warrens from the Sparda Universe are known to be one of the powerful witches among the creatures of Sparda, but when a spell goes awry and turns one of the council Member into a frog, they know they have landed themselves in trouble. As a Punishment, the warrens are sent to the Mortal world to gather report on humans and their everyday lives without use of Magic…but can this magical family survive in the mortal realm? _

_**Main Characters are:** Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Prue, Piper, Phoebe & Paige_

_(**A/N:** Its has Charmed Characters and All but the rules and Ages of the Charmed Universe does not apply in this fiction, everything will be explained step at a time. So don't be confused if you stumble across something that doesn't add up or seems wrong when compared with the TV show.)_

_**Chapter One: Welcome to the Mortal Realm! **_

"Is it going to rain?" the girl asked looking up at the rumbling cloud above her. It was way past seven, the sun is slowly descending behind the cloud casting its golden glow across the skies, these young couples who have found some privacy in the park near the angel statue, knew they cant stay there or the park would be closed but right now, the way the skies are rolling in showed its going to rain.

"Come on; let's go back to my car." The guy said leading his girlfriend away from the place, as the wind picked up indicating the approaching storm. After all it's not out of ordinary for San Francisco to be struck by storm, being near the coast and all.

The lighting flashed and the thunder rolled, just then static energy began to form right before the Angel statue, wind and thunder groaned as the static energy beams connected and interlocked into each other, creating what seemed like a small portal - which soon grew in size. If anyone was going past the place, would've been gob smacked by the electric blue looking portal that's shimmered and enlarged in its place.

Just as another lighting flashed, A figure was shoved out of the portal, who landed hard on the flowerbed with a yelp, followed by another - it seemed like the portal seem to spit them out one by one, right before it rumbled - sounded bit like a laughter, before disappearing out of sight. The rolling thunder dissipated in the sky, leaving the sky clear and orange as before in eye of the descending sun, which at this point is already below the horizon.

"Is Everyone Alright?" Piper groaned as she sat up to look at everyone.

"Yeah, except I feel as someone used my brain as their punch bag." Paige groaned getting up to dust her elegant robe that's Weaved in Celtic design.

"I agree with her." Phoebe moaned getting up dust her own robes.

"Head count." Prue called out as she looked around in the soon darkening night.

"Wow, where the hell are we?" Paige asked just as Leo approached them from the other side - it seemed like the portal thought it would be funny to chuck the boys across the park.

"Check me out!" A voice shouted as Wyatt came into a view, which only made Piper's eyes widen to see her six year old boy now looking eighteen. The darkening sky gave enough light for the sisters to take in Wyatt's new features.

"Wyatt?" Prue said surprised as Phoebe and Paige looked stunned.

"I always knew you'll make a handsome warlock." Paige said as Wyatt flexed his muscles.

"Where is Chris?" Leo asked as Wyatt snickered.

"Wait till you see him." Wyatt said to the sisters, who looked little curious and intrigued by the Warlock's answer. Just then a skinny fourteen year old shuffled his way through, mumbling under his breath.

"Why can I be older like him?" Chris questioned as Piper laughed at her two year old child, who looked so mature…but then again, in mortal world, time goes so different.

"You are old pumpkin." Phoebe said ruffling the kid's hair, who only glared in return.

"Okay now what?" Paige asked as she grabbed her broom that she snatched with her on her fall, while Prue picked up her bag.

"Now…Prue?" Piper said looking at Prue, who shrugged before walking away. So without a word, the other six followed the eldest witch like a military cadets.

####

The Seven Warren Witches made their way down the street, all receiving a weird looks and laughter's from the passers by - which only confused the witches from the Sparda world.

"Why are they looking at us?" Prue asked confused as all seven Warrens stood at the curb of the road, in fear of the crack in the pavements opening up to swallow them into the purgatory.

"I think they know who we are... I'll say we run now." Piper said to her family. "All in favor of running, say Succubi."

"Succubi." Chris & Paige replied back. Wyatt and Phoebe on the other hand were too busy to listen as they had their own staring match - only their stare was directed at the passers by, startling some by the direct confrontation while others mumbled something and walked away.

"Calm down," Leo said to his family. "I think we are merely attracting attention towards ourselves due to the nature of our clothes." At this all six warren witches looked down at their flowing elegant robes - except the guys, they were wearing outfit that could've easily been passed as normal if it wasn't for their black tights.

The sisters were wearing an elegant looking long robe that sweeps the street behind them. Each sister has their own color - Prue has emerald colored robe with gold Celtic borders, Piper has Maroon colored robe with silver vine borders, Phoebe has black robe with gold Celtic borders and Paige has dark blue robe with silver vine borders.

As For the Guys, Leo, Wyatt and Chris were all wearing a same color - black - all three were suited in black tights, boots on top, with a black Victorian type of knee length - in Wyatt's case thigh length - Jacket with two straps near the navel - which revealed their chest to the cold air. Due to this several women who have passed Wyatt have already showed interest with smiles and wink. Of course the blonde witch wished to go with them but only got dragged back by his brother, who clipped him around his ears like their mother.

"I agree with Leo, our clothes are so not mortalish enough." Paige replied back as she watched two women walk past them, one in legging, skirt and fur coat. As the other in a dress and a jacket - protecting both women from the upcoming cold in that autumn season. Just then they heard laughter.

"Hey, where is the Freak Convention?" A guy on the opposite side shouted at them, before walking away with his laughing buddies.

"Did he just group us as a freak?" Prue asked with anger, before narrowing her eyes towards the guy that walked away laughing, only for him to trip halfway down the street and break his teeth. Watching the guy panic as blood poured out of his mouth, Prue turned around with a smug smile.

"Nice one!" Paige said with a nod as Prue nodded.

"So…" Prue said leaning towards Leo. "What is a freak?"

###########

**Hope You All Enjoyed this First Chapter of this new Story. ****This story had been swimming in my head for some time now, so I thought I might as well put it on the fanfiction. ^^) If you guys like this fic, then l would continue this into a longer story if not, then it would be cut down into a three shot Fic. It's entirely up to you guys. As For Slash - well let me know, would you guys like me to turn this into a slash or keep it PG? Let me know in that review of yours. :D **

**Once again Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter and Thanks to All my Awesome Readers. ^^)**


	2. Maybe Oprah Can Help!

_**(A/N: Its has Charmed Characters and All but the rules and Ages of the Charmed Universe does not apply in this fiction, everything will be explained step at a time. So don't be confused if you stumble across something that doesn't add up or seems wrong when compared with the TV show.**_

_**Alright Due to number of people wishing for the story to be Slashy Fic - I have decided it would be Slashy Fic. - Mind you it will be Minor - Due to Chris' age appearance is sixteen and Wyatt's age appearance being twenty two. **_

_**Plus the Girls aren't Evil - they simply don't have rules of what they can and can't do with their magic. After all they don't have elders breathing down their back – it's the witches council they have to worry about.**_

_**Incest: Slash - Wyatt x Chris - Rest of them have their normal Partners. **_

_**Also I Dedicate this Chapter to 'I-love-trunks1' For being my First Reviewer of this story. :D Cheers!**_

##################

_**Chapter Two: Maybe Oprah can Help!**_

The seven Warren witches made their way down the street in an orderly fashion, in a single line. The sky have darkened and the streets lights have flickered into place and the witches are still walking around pretty aimlessly without a single thought - except their fascination with the mortal world has taken over their best interest at the moment.

"Can we rest for a while?" Chris whined as Wyatt rolled his eyes, as the sisters stopped to look at the young witch.

"Aw sweetie, would you like to ride on my broomstick?" Paige offered only to be stopped by Leo.

"Mortals on this realm aren't accustomed to flying brooms, even if they were aware of that knowledge; they merely believe it was nothing but a myth. So it would be wise if you all keep your magical activities on the minimum." Leo informed his sister-in-law. Reminding everyone else of the reason why they were sent to this realm in the first place.

It all started out very innocently. It was Wyatt's power practice with Elonra (one of his teachers from school) as usual, only Elonra has taken ill due to catching Porcupine cold, so in her place Cassandra (An old mean teacher who taught the girls - who was now a one of a council member in the witches' council) filled in.

After learning Wyatt was Piper's son, Cassandra asked him to perform a very complicating spells even a grown adults cannot perform without help - clear notion to fail him so he won't progress into the next stage of Witches Academy of Junior witches. To Cassandra it's a payback for all the pranks the four sisters pulled on her during their time in school. Only Wyatt got pissed off and his spell backfired turning Cassandra into a Skunk…fearing of expulsion from the academy, the young witch summoned his aunts Phoebe and Paige - who came to his aid, only it didn't turn out very well when the Skunk Cassandra threatened that she is going to fail Wyatt and make him re-sit the first year of Witchling beginners magic.

Paige annoyed of her, zapped her mouth shut while Phoebe zapped her inside a glass cage - causing her to inhale her own aroma and pass out. The two sisters obviously panicked when they saw the immobile body - fearing that she was dead, they called upon their big sister Prue - who tried to change her back after learning she was knocked out cold - only Poor Paige tried to help out as well - causing both sisters magic to collide into each other - turning Cassandra's body into toad while expelling her spirit out.

Being a member of the witches' council, Cassandra summoned the three witches before the tribunal. Only Piper tagged along to defend her sisters - which didn't go so well, especially when Piper called Cassandra a wart face mean old hag. Their first initial punishment was to be turned into a wax dolls for their disobedience for two centuries, however Penny being a council member, altered the decision with her influence - eradicating the sisters into mortal realm for two earth years for them to learn a life without magic and gather report on the demonic and magical activities that takes place.

So the four sisters were expelled to the mortal realm - but Leo being Piper's husband volunteered to go with her, after all being the only Warlock with the knowledge of the mortal realm he could being enormous help during the two years and still not be separated from his wife. Of course Chris and Wyatt were to be sent to Witches Care centre, but Piper threatened if the council dare take her children away, she would rain fire and hail on them for eternity. Although Magic can counteract anything, the council witches know, none is more powerful than the power of mother's love - and not wanting to risk piper's wrath, the council decided to send the boys along for the ride too.

So that's how the seven Warren witches ended up on the Mortal Realm.

"Look! They've only got one moon." Wyatt said pointing to the dark sky.

"Yeah and it's very pale in comparison to ours." Phoebe said looking at her sisters. In Sparda, they have got two moons that shine crystal blue, rather than the pale white color that's reflected upon in the Mortal realm. However their attention was turned towards the shop with many small boxes that's stacked near the window - within each boxes various images played. "Whoa! What is that?" Phoebe asked as the warren witches glued their eyes to the box.

"It's called Television land." Chris said looking up at the nameplate, before looking down at the box. They don't have this type of thing in Sparda.

"What is it?" Wyatt said his head tilting sideways as an orange fish dived into a mass of jellyfishes. "It looks like a crystal ball."

"Only bigger." Paige commented on it.

"Maybe we should get one." Prue said as Piper made a noise that went something like 'uh huh'

The Witches of Sparda lost all their thoughts and succumbed to the images that played in the small box, fascinated by the fact that how different it is from the crystal gazing - where it often gets boring but this - it's completely new. Just then a Jerry Springer show came on and Chris' and Phoebe' eyes lit up.

"Wait, I know what it is." Phoebe said as Chris nodded.

"Its mortal entertainment show." Chris said as four witches (Prue, Piper, Wyatt and Paige) raised their eyes in confusion, while Leo shook his head. He was aware of that fact from the beginning.

"Mortals use it as a means to relax from their everyday life." Leo said as everyone did another chorus of 'Oohh'

"Remember the show we once watched. Oprah!" Phoebe said remembering the times when their crystal ball picked up few shows from other realms. "It's from Mortal realm."

"Oh really…?" Piper asked as Phoebe nodded. "Then we must go and see this Oprah, maybe she can help us understand bit more about this place."

"I don't think that would be a wise idea." Leo said as Piper looked at him.

"Why not? She seems to help everyone with their problems." Prue said to Leo, but before he can answer; Piper yanked the collar of the passing by guy and turned his attention to the group.

"Hey do you know who Oprah is?" Piper asked the startled back, who nearly choked by the sudden pull, but nevertheless answered the group.

"Err…Yeah!" The guy said looking at the people before him.

"Well take us to her." Piper said as the guy looked taken back.

"Err…"

"What? I thought you said you know her." Paige snapped at the man, who looked at them. For a minute he thought they were joking but their serious faces told him otherwise.

"She doesn't live here, she's a very high profile lady, and you can't just go and see her like that." The guy said as the sisters folded their arms and pondered at his answer.

"Well where does she live?" Phoebe asked the man, who shrugged.

"I don't know." The guy said as Prue raised an eyebrow.

"Well you do think anyone else around here knows where she lives?" Prue asked as the guy once again shrugged.

"No! Where you guys from?" The guy said as the sisters looked alarmed.

"You can leave!" Prue said waving her hand in dismissal. The guy looked at everyone in turn before walking away with a shake of his head, muttering something under his breath about time wasters and lunatics.

"Maybe we can zap our way to Oprah!" Wyatt said as Leo cut in before his family could anymore crazy idea.

"No, Going to Oprah is pretty much saying to the World that you guys are witches from another world." Leo said in a way that the sisters could understand what the warlock was saying to them.

"Oh!" Piper said scratching her head as she looked at her sisters. "So what do we do now?" She asked her family just as the images in the TV winked out of existence.

"What happened?" Chris asked, having pretty much glued his eyes to window, he looked startled and disappointed. The witches looked back at the window, expecting the TV to be turned back on, but to their surprise, the lights in the background went off - followed by a metallic sound as shutters came down on. Within minutes a man and a petite lady walked out of the store and began locking up the door.

"Hey! We were watching that." Phoebe snapped at the Man, who looked taken back by their outfits.

"Well it's closing up time." The Man replied.

"But I wanna know how Jeremy solved the two father situation. Its really educational about humans you know." Chris said as the Man looked little surprised but with a little headshake he walked off - only to realize the small group was following him, at this the lady walked off abandoning her owner, thanking her stars when the group didn't follow her.

But few minutes, the guy couldn't take it; he abruptly turned around to face the group, who pretended to be studying the pavement below them.

"Why are you following me?" The guy shouted.

"So that you can come back and turn back the boxset on." Chris replied back as the guy looked as if he might run screaming mad.

"Come back tomorrow, don't you people have home?" The guy shouted as they all looked taken back.

"No we don't…." Prue said before tilting her head. "But thanks for the idea." The Man only walked away even faster to get away from them - Chris tried to follow him but only stopped when he realized no one else was following him.

Piper raised an eyebrow at her eldest sister, while Leo looked at them with the same thoughtful face. Let's face it, they are going to be there for two years, they have to get a house, they can't live in the streets. No hobo witch would be spotted living in the mortal realm streets.

"We don't have money." Paige said voicing her thoughts as Prue simply smiled, before turning to walk away with Leo towards the closest neighborhood.

"Did you hear; he called us _People_" Phoebe hissed like the witch she is as everyone grimaced.

############

**Huge Thanks to those who reviewed and shared their thoughts with me. I Hope You All enjoyed the second Chapter. If you have any requests, theories or ideas, lemme know and I try and make it possible to add them to the story. XD**

**As Usual My Lovely readers: **_I-love-trunks1, pHIL, PapiEsteven, CelticWolfster, Sucker4WynChris, Wesdrewlover & FaithfulLover01_

_**Don't forget to press that button ;D In this fic nothing is impossible, so let me know what you want :P**_


End file.
